


Starving for Faith

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: They worship at each other's altars constantly now, like sinners would to saints when guilt eats away at their conscience.  It's always religious, spiritual even,  when they take each other like a lifeline, like a man starving for faith who needs something to believe in.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Starving for Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure wtf im doing but yall liked my Twitter thing so I'm clowning around and filling in the edges here. Please be gentle, I haven't written in years.

Will always considered himself to be a quiet one in bed, in his opinion it was a form of respect for his partner. Never be loud, never be rude, never let go. That all changed when Hannibal came into his world and wrecked him with that first single touch that shook him from within. Will is now often a panting, sweating, moaning mess under Hannibal's ministrations & Hannibal always makes sure to take time to show Will just how much he enjoys shattering him. He shatters him until there's nothing but fragments of Will's divinity left, and then he swallows Will's communion whole like the sacrament it is.

They worship at each other's altars constantly now, like sinners would to saints when guilt eats away at their conscience. It's always religious, spiritual even, when they take each other like a lifeline, like a man starving for faith who needs something to believe in. They take from each other until they are indistinguishable - together in the sanctity of their union. It's as mental as it is physical, the pounding of their flesh to the union of their minds - and its all part of the design

They've always been like this - from the very beginning. They flow through each other like water but remain solid in their strength in one another. Will is generally the one who willingly molds the most to his other half's touch - him being the tide that shifts to Hannibal's gravitational pull. It's an intricate dance, what they do. No room for missteps or mistakes in their sensual wrath. The canvases they create together being a reflection of all they hold holy - of their love.

When their ritual comes to a close, they use their hands to paint pictures of madness, violence and lust upon each others skin - the meaning of those words long having been forgotten and blurred in the process. But meanings don't matter anymore, because when they're together, they're absolved, free and vindicated.

This is their design.


End file.
